But You Stood By My Side Night After Night (You Loved Me Back To Life)
by Ciara2531
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on Tumblr prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Olicity in a road trip and they finally become a couple during that time they spent together on the road**

"We're going on a road trip," Oliver announced.

Felicity paused long enough in her typing to look up and shoot him a disbelieving look. She knew Oliver could be dense at times but surely he had to know that after everything that had happened recently, the last thing she would even _contemplate_ was going out on the road alone with him.

She turned back to her screen without a word, pointedly ignoring him.

"Felicity," Oliver said, his tone undercut with a note of determination that she knew all to well.

He wasn't going to let this go.

"Give me one good reason," Felicity said, swiveling her chair around to glare at him.

"Because we need it," Oliver said quietly.

Felicity felt a lump forming in her throat, not so much because of his words but because of his expression. She forced herself to fight against it. Once upon a time, not even that long ago, she might have let herself believe the things flying around unspoken between them but not anymore.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Oliver went on.

"Look I know you're mad at me," Oliver said. "Mad at choices I've made, mad at yourself for how you reacted to them but…Felicity, none of this works without you. _I_ don't work without you."

"Maybe you should have thought of that," Felicity snapped. "_Before."_

"Yeah, I should have," Oliver agreed. "I regret that I didn't. But if you're not going to give me a chance to fix it, then what are we doing here?"

"We're working," Felicity said. "Because not everything is about you and your emotional trauma and the promises that you didn't keep. Sometimes it's just about stopping bad people from doing bad things."

"It's getting in the way," Oliver said, holding steady despite the fact that her words stung.

They were meant to and he couldn't argue that he didn't deserve it so he forced himself to absorb it and move on.

"We need to resolve…things," Oliver said. "Because the way things are is affecting other people. Diggle. Roy. Even Thea."

Felicity sighed.

He did have a point there. She'd noticed the extra looks that Diggle was shooting her way and the tension between him and Oliver. Roy had started walking on egg shells around all of them and the atmosphere in the foundry could be more hostile at times the Glades at night.

"Where would we go?" she asked grudgingly.

"Wherever you want," Oliver said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"I'm driving," she warned him.

"So long as it's a car I can actually fit in, that's fine," Oliver said mildly.

Felicity muttered under her breath as she gathered her things.

"Be ready to go in two hours," she told him. "Or I might leave without you and not bother coming back."

They ended up driving west for three days in his Maserati MC 12.

Felicity didn't speak to him for the first six hours they were on the road, preferring to overwhelm the atmosphere with her favorite 90s music.

It was just after midnight when she finally deigned to speak.

"The first time I saw you," she said. "And I don't mean the day you walked into my office, I mean the day I found out that Oliver Queen existed, was when a high school friend of mine showed me a video of you and Tommy. You were both drunk out of your minds and he was wearing women's clothes. You were coming onto some random girl. She wasn't interested but you were insistent and I remember thinking what an ass you had to be."

"Do you still think that?" Oliver asked.

"I think you're not that guy but you're not _not_ him either," Felicity said.

She pulled off the highway and followed the GPS instructions to the nearest Hyatt Regency. The concierge recognized Oliver and immediately jumped to check then into a three bedroom suite complete with patio deck and hot tub.

"Are you hungry?" Oliver asked her.

"I could eat," Felicity said. "But I don't feel like going out."

They ordered room service and Felicity had just taken a bite of her duck when she realized that Oliver was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"The first time I saw you," Oliver said. "And I don't mean the day I walked into your office, I mean the day I found out that Felicity Megan Smoak existed, you were a name and a picture on a list. I had no idea how much you were going to change my life; how important you'd become to me and…"

"Stop it," Felicity said, putting her fork down. "Just. Stop."

Oliver bit back a sigh.

"You have to let me back in," he told her.

"No, I don't _have_ to do anything, Oliver," Felicity said. "That's just it. Working with you? At QC, in the Arrow cave? I do those things by choice. I do them because despite everything, I _believe _in you. But you keep finding ways to fuck it up and the worst part, the part I hate the most, is that you couldn't bother to be honest with me."

"I haven't lied to you in a long time," Oliver said.

"With you its usually lies of omission," Felicity said. "My point is, if you didn't want to be with _me_ specifically, you could have just said that. You didn't have to…"

She pressed her lips together to stem the flow of words.

"Is that what you think?" Oliver said incredulously. "That I don't want to be with you? That I don't _love_ you?"

Felicity blinked at him and Oliver could see that was exactly what she thought. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Felicity," he began. "I don't stay away because it's what I _want_. It is so the opposite of what I want, you truly have no idea."

"Then why?" Felicity demanded.

She still sounded angry but he could see tears glistening in her eyes too.

"I have literally hurt every woman I've ever cared about," Oliver said. "And the woman I came closest to loving before you? I got her shot in the head."

He stood up and started pacing.

"The thought of _anything_ happening to you because of me…"

He shook his head.

"I can't even…"

"Let me get this straight," Felicity interrupted. "You're hurting me – and yourself by the way – because you're scared of me getting hurt?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Felicity didn't give him a chance.

"Do you realize how ridiculous that is?" she said. "No more."

"No more?" Oliver repeated.

"I'm going to bed now," she informed him. "And I'm leaving here tomorrow at exactly 8 am. You only get to come with me if you're willing to try. I don't need you to be perfect, I don't need you to be 100 percent healed and I don't need you to have all the answers. I just need you to want this – to want us – enough to try."

She kept her eyes locked on his.

"And if you're not," she said. "You can find your own way back to Starling City."

Felicity pulled away from the hotel at exactly 8 am.

By 8:10 she was flying down the highway, one hand on the steering wheel and the other firmly intertwined with Oliver's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: How about... Olicity, arguing over diet soft drink (soda...?) versus regular stuff...? I dunno... Sorry, my muse has gone walk about too... As has my prompt muse... I'm all science at the moment, exams coming up...**

"Skittles or Starburst?" Felicity asked.

"Skittles," Oliver said. "Starbursts have too much paper."

"Only because you're so impatient," Felicity said.

"You seemed to like my impatience just fine earlier," Oliver said, nipping her shoulder. "And I'm sure I could convince you to like it some more…"

Felicity shoved him away playfully.

"We're not done," she said. "And this is important. You just asked me to move in with you. There are things are girl needs to know before she agrees to that sort of thing."

"My candy preferences?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"Just wait until we get to cereal and ice cream," Felicity advised him. "That's when it gets really serious."

"Okay, if we're really playing this game then I get to ask questions too," Oliver said.

"Fair enough," Felicity agreed.

"Chocolate truffles or chocolate covered strawberries?" Oliver asked.

"Truffles," Felicity said. "I'm a firm believer that the best chocolate is more chocolate."

"I'll keep that in mind," Oliver said. "I already know how you feel about wine versus beer and tea versus coffee. What about juice versus soda."

"Soda, usually when I don't have coffee," Felicity said. "But only Pepsi or Diet Coke."

Oliver frowned at her.

"Why would you drink Pepsi _or_ Diet Coke?" he asked. "If you're going to drink soda, drink Coke."

"I hate Coke," Felicity said.

"But you like Diet Coke," Oliver said.

"Because it doesn't taste like Coke," Felicity said.

"It doesn't taste like anything," Oliver countered. "It takes like chemicals and fake sugar."

"You make a habit out of drinking chemicals in your spare time?" Felicity teased. "That's definitely something I should know before we go apartment hunting."

"Apartment hunting?" Oliver questioned. "Why not house hunting?"

"Because there are only two of us and we don't need an entire house," Felicity said. "Unless you're planning to build me one of those shoe closet sized refrigerators like in the Heineken commercial for all of my Diet Coke and Pepsi."

"Apartment it is," Oliver agreed, flipping her over onto her back.

He pinned her hands over her head.

"Here's another choice for you to make," he murmured, kissing one side of her neck and then the other.

"Fast or slow?" he asked her.

"Fast _and_ slow," Felicity responded.

"See, look at that," Oliver said smirking. "We agree on the important things."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Loving your Arrow fic! How about this one- Established Olicity double date with Thea/Roy :)**

"Silver," Felicity said, choosing between the two ties Oliver was holding up for her inspection.

She reached for the striped Louboutin peep toes Oliver had given her on their last anniversary.

"Now about tonight," she began. "There are ground rules."

Oliver arched an eyebrow as he knotted the silver tie around his neck.

"What kind of rules?" he asked warily.

The last time Felicity had laid down rules before they went out, they'd been going to her best friend's house for Thanksgiving and she'd informed him that there was to be absolutely no PDA while they were there. By the time they'd gotten home, he'd had a serious case of blue balls and they'd ended up having sex on the entry side table within ten seconds of the door closing behind them.

Unlike them, the table hadn't been the better for it.

"You have to be nice to Roy," Felicity said. "Don't pull any of that intimidating older brother crap."

She held up a finger.

"And remember this isn't the foundry," she continued. "You and Roy can't communicate in grunts and left hooks. You have to use words."

Oliver rolled his eyes even as he turned to offer Felicity his shoulder to balance against as she stepped into her heels.

"And do not make a scene when he touches Thea," Felicity said.

"Why would he be touching my sister in front of me?" Oliver said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"I mean it, Oliver," she said. "You give that boy one death glare and no blow jobs for a week."

"That's…ruthless," Oliver said. "But if I were you, I'd remember the last time you went that route. I don't think you want a repeat."

Felicity flushed.

They'd had a stupid fight – she didn't even remember what it was about – and she'd withheld sex for three days. They'd made up for lost time afterwards except that Oliver had refused to go down on her for three _weeks_. He'd teased and tortured her, doing everything but give her that particular form of satisfaction. She wouldn't have thought it would be so frustrating, especially when he made her come in all sorts of other delicious ways but damn it, his tongue was infinitely talented and there was something insanely sexy about a man who make you multiple with just his mouth.

"That's what I thought," Oliver smirked.

"Don't be cocky," Felicity said.

She held up her hand before he could respond.

"Not a word," she said. "It's time to go. We don't want to be late."

"_You_ don't want to be late," Oliver muttered. "I am in no hurry to watch men prance around in tights."

"Seriously, Oliver?" Felicity said, a smile quirking her lips.

"Leather pants are _not_ tights and I do _not_ prance," Oliver said.

"If so you say so," Felicity giggled.

She picked up her shawl and they left their apartment behind for the air-conditioned comfort of a chauffer driven town car. Twenty-five minutes later, they pulled up to Starling City's Performing Arts Center.

Oliver spotted Thea as soon as they arrived. Roy was standing next to her looking decidedly ill at ease in his tuxedo.

"There you two are," Thea said brightly.

She kissed her brother's cheek and gave Felicity a quick hug.

"Ollie, tell Roy the ballet is awesome and he'll love it," Thea instructed.

"The ballet is awesome and you'll love it," Oliver deadpanned.

Thea rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Felicity's.

"At least _someone_ here appreciates the complexities of Swan Lake," she said.

"It's been my favorite ballet for years," Felicity agreed.

"You have to go see it at the Bolshoi," Thea breathed. "Ollie, you have to take her."

"Moscow's not so much our thing," Oliver said lightly. "Maybe the Opera House in Paris, instead."

"Nice save," Felicity complimented him.

Oliver inclined his head in acknowledgement.

The lights dimmed and brightened twice in quick succession.

"Faulty wiring?" Roy asked hopefully.

"No, dork," Thea said. "It means the show is starting soon and we need to get to our seats."

Roy sighed.

"Just promise me wherever we're going after this, I'll be able to get out of this monkey suit and hit something," he said.

"Keep dreaming," Oliver informed him. "We have reservations at Macabre. It's a 7 course tasting menu and I know for a fact that the place setting has 9 different utensils."

Roy shot Thea a panicked look.

"He's kidding, right?" he asked. "Tell me, he's kidding."

"Of course he's kidding," Thea said. "It's 12 courses and 17 different utensils, at least."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Olicity established - Felicity gets hit on at Verdant because they assume with her dating Oliver but it's an open relationship because of his reputation as a playboy**

"Remind me again why we let Thea convince us to spend our first honest to god night off here?" Felicity asked Oliver as they walked into Verdant. "Of all the places we could be right now and all the things we could be doing..."

She gave him a pointed look.

" _All_, the things we could be doing..." she repeated.

Oliver bit back a groan.

"Don't be mean," he said. "I'm being a supportive older brother."

"I'm not being mean," she said. "I'm being honest. Also neglected girlfriend might not trump supportive older brother but she definitely gets to complain. Primarily in an effort to make the neglectful boyfriend feel guilty and motivate him into making it up to her later. Making it up to her many, many times. "

"I think need a drink," Oliver said.

"Only one?" Felicity retorted.

"You're not funny," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Why don't you stake out a spot under the skylight and I'll get the tequila."

"Don't forget salt and limes," Felicity said.

" I am not doing body shots with you in public," Oliver said.

"Since when are you such a prude?" Felicity questioned.

"Since you and I both know that it would lead to me you senseless on the nearest available surface," he practically growled in her ear. "And I don't think you want cell phone videos of us popping up online."

"You do know I am like, Queen of the Internet, right?" Felicity said. "Those videos wouldn't last an hour;"

Knowing that he hadn't got the slightest chance in hell of getting the last word, Oliver settled for the next best thing. He kissed her hard, one hand tangled in her mane of loose blond curls and pulling tight to force her head back. \

"Behave," he murmured, before spinning on his heel and moving towards the bar.

Smiling, Felicity ran her fingertip over her now swollen lips as she crossed the club and made her way to the VIP area under the skylight. She'd just settled onto one of the small sofas when she felt someone sit down next to her. Someone wearing stiletto boots and a dark amber based perfume. So not Oliver.

Turning her head, Felicity found herself looking at curvy redhead with bright blue eyes.

"Hello beautiful," the redhead said.

"Hi?" Felicity said tentatively. "I'm pretty sure i don't know you so do you maybe wanna scooch?"

The redhead laughed and she did indeed scooch.

Closer.

"I'm Lacy," she offered. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Felicity blinked.

"I don't think so," Felicity said slowly.

"Surely, you're not the shy type," Lacy said. "I can't imagine Oliver Queen goes for demure."

"I'm sure there a great many things you can't imagine about my boyfriend," Felicity said.

Lacy shrugged.

"I only know what I hear," she said, licking her lips. "Which is that he likes to have his cake and eat it too. Seems like he'd be willing to extend the same courtesy to his...girlfriend."

"Just to be clear," Felicity said. "Am I the cake in this equation or are you?"

Lacy threw back her head and laughed and Felicity had to admit that objectively speaking, she was a beautiful woman.

"Making friends?" Oliver inquired, walking over, a bottle of tequila dangling loosely from one hand.

"Just getting to know each other," Lacy supplied.

She leaned over to whisper in Felicity's ear.

"If you ever decide you want to play...out of bounds," she said. "Let me know."

She unfolded her long frame from the sofa and sauntered away.

"Want to tell me what that was?" Oliver asked, plucking her up off the couch and then settling her in his lap once he was seated.

"Why?" Felicity questioned. "You jealous?"

"Do I need to be?" Oliver countered.

"No," Felicity said. "You just need to make me a better offer than she did."

Oliver smirked and slipped his hand under the hem of her dress.

"Challenge accepted," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Oliver freaks out when Felicity takes a lunch Hour outside of the office (a la Harvey when Donna left the office for "lunch" in season 3).**

"Felicity, would you…"

Oliver pulled up short at the sight of a small brown haired woman occupying Felicity's chair behind Felicity's desk.

"You're not Felicity," he stated.

"I'm Beverly," the woman said nervously.

Oliver gave her an irritated look.

"Where is Felicity?" he demanded.

Beverly swallowed.

"She left," she replied.

Oliver arched an imperious eyebrow.

"Left?" he repeated bitingly.

"She's coming back," Beverly rushed to assure him. "She went to lunch."

Oliver frowned.

He couldn't think of any reason why Felicity would leave without telling him her plans. Unless it was because…

Oliver's jaw locked at the thought of Felicity out with that George character that had been hanging around lately. Felicity kept saying they were just friends but damn it, Oliver wasn't blind. He knew that George wasn't only interested in just friendship and he knew that while Felicity wasn't encouraging him (well so far as Oliver knew, she wasn't) it didn't mean she was saying no either.

Turning on his heel, he headed back into his office. He growled to Beverly to hold all his calls and then he slammed the door. Well, he tried but the swinging mechanism on the door made it sort of impossible.

Somehow that just irritated Oliver further.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Felicity.

She didn't answer.

He tried again.

She didn't answer that time either.

Getting progressively more indignant, Oliver dialed Diggle.

"What's up Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"Do you know where Felicity is?" Oliver asked tightly.

"Haven't seen her since we got to QC this morning," Diggle said. "She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No," Oliver said. "But she made sure to have someone fill in for her."

"Then odds are she hasn't been kidnapped," Diggle pointed out. "And that wherever she is, she's there by choice."

"Or maybe someone just wants us to think that," Oliver said.

"You're overthinking it," Diggle warned him.

"And if I'm not?" Oliver said. "If something's actually wrong?"

"I'm assuming you tried calling her," Diggle said.

"Twice," Oliver confirmed.

"Try again," Diggle said. "If you still haven't heard from her in an hour, then…"

Oliver interrupted her.

"It doesn't take an hour to hurt someone, Diggle," he said. "I'm not waiting."

"Call her before you send out a search party," Diggle said. "That's all I'm saying."

Oliver didn't bother to answer but he did take Diggle's advice and try Felicity's cell phone one more time. Lucky for her – and the prospective search party he'd been ten seconds from organizing – she answered.

"Where are you?" he bit out.

"Are you okay?" Felicity countered? "Is Dig? What is the emergency that you feel the need to phone stalk me even though I left you a perfectly capable replacement for the 60 minutes that I wouldn't be within 25 feet of you?"

"I'm fine," Oliver said gruffly. "There's no emergency. Except you didn't tell me you had lunch plans."

"Because it's none of your business," Felicity said.

"Look, who you date isn't any of business but I would appreciate it if…"

Felicity cut him off.

"You think I'm on a date?" she interjected.

"Aren't you?" Oliver countered.

"You are such an idiot, do you know that?' Felicity told him. "For the love of god, Oliver. I'm not on a date. I'm not even at lunch. If you _must_ know and since you keep calling I guess the curiosity is really is killing you, I'm at my gynecologist's office. Do you want the details or is that enough for you?"

Oliver beat a hasty retreat.

"I'll see you when you get back," he said.

"Yeah," Felicity agreed. "That's what I thought."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Hi, just found your Olicity stories and I'm loving them. How about Oliver and Felicity stuck in a trunk (maybe after getting kidnapped) and felicity keeps squirming?**

"Stay still," Oliver hissed.

"I am," Felicity argued.

"No," Oliver said. "You're not."

"I don't see what the problem is," Felicity muttered. "I'm not…oh."

"Yes," Oliver agreed. "Oh."

Felicity flushed and was grateful for the darkness of the enclosed space they were in. When they'd concocted this plan to infiltrate a warehouse that they'd connected to recent criminal activity feeding into the Glades, it had a seemed like a good idea. And obviously Diggle wouldn't have fit in here with Oliver, besides which it was her hacking skills they would need once they got there.

But that logic hadn't accounted for the physical effects of their close proximity.

"Well…I mean it's not personal, right?" Felicity said. "It's not like…"

"Felicity, _stop talking_," Oliver said.

"Right, okay," she said. "Sorry."

She bit her lip and tried to stop her mind focusing too much on the fact that Oliver was pretty much pressed along the entire length of her back and that his erection seemed to be growing rather than subsiding with every minute that passed by.

She clenched her thighs together, trying to control her own body's reaction.

She didn't have much luck. Her breath started to become a little choppy and she could feel her body's temperature rising.

"Oliver?" she ventured softly.

"What is it?" Oliver rasped.

"I can't…I can't breath," Felicity choked out.

"You need to relax," Oliver instructed. "Take slow deep breaths."

Felicity shook her head, and the strands of her ponytail brushed across his lips. Oliver closed his eyes and tried to think about anything other than the silky texture of her hair, the intoxicating smell of her skin and the fact that his cock was pressed against her ass and he really, _really,_ wanted to be inside her.

"It's not…" she shook her head some more. "Oliver…"

"Roll over," Oliver said. "Roll onto your back."

He braced himself for the squirming that followed and moved his body as far as he could in the other direction to give her room. Once she was settled, he lowered himself into a plank position, his palms braced either side of her head and the rest of his body hovering over hers without actually touching it, thanks to the upper body strength he maintained with all those hours on the salmon ladder.

The one thing he hadn't taken in account of course was the fact that she was now looking right up at him, her blue eyes bottomless and unfocused because of how aroused she was.

"God hates me," Oliver mumbled, looking straight ahead so that he wouldn't be tempted to stare at her breasts. Scratch that, he was already tempted. He was just trying not to give into it.

"So not to sound ungrateful or anything," Felicity said, her words coming in light pants. "But I don't think this is helping."

She squirmed, her hips lifting instinctively and Oliver bit back a curse.

"I keep wanting to…."

She shifted again and that time her chest brushed against his.

"This isn't…"

Oliver sent up a silent prayer although he wasn't even sure what for and then he let his weight drop, pinning Felicity to the floor of the crate they were stashed in. Her eyes went wide but her legs immediately locked around his calves.

Despite the layers of clothes between them the pressure and friction from the way their bodies were aligned was enough to make Oliver lightheaded. Felicity too, if the whimper that escaped her was any indication.

"We've got to be close by now," Oliver said. "Just hold still."

"I'm not sure I can," Felicity said. "I…"

"Tell me a story," Oliver interrupted. "Tell me about a pet you had or a teacher you hated or your first day at MIT. _Anything_."

"My first day at MIT, I called one of my professors an incompetent idiot," Felicity said after a moment. "He hired me to be his teaching assistant."

"Don't you have to be a senior to be a TA?" Oliver asked.

"Genius, remember?" Felicity pointed out.

Finding that having a conversation was actually helping to distract her from the feel of Oliver between her legs - not by much but she'd take what she could get – she tossed in a question of her own.

"What's the real reason you never went to college?"

"I went," Oliver said. "I just never stayed."

"Why?" Felicity repeated.

"I've never been good at conforming," Oliver said. "A lot of people see college as a chance to figure themselves out. For me it would have been giving in to the person everyone else _wanted_ me to be."

Their eyes locked then and what passed between them was something far more intimate than skin to skin could ever be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Olicity established - sexual frustration after she has their first baby and they're waiting for the doc's okay to have sex again :D**

"Whatever it is, just tell me," Oliver said. "I can handle it."

Felicity wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry. When she'd forbidden Oliver to come with her to her doctor's appointment it was because she didn't want him throwing nasty looks at the woman. Granted Dr. Cohen wasn't easily intimidated and she'd dealt with all sorts of expectant and new fathers but when Oliver channeled his inner Arrow, he could be a bit much to handle. No matter how many medical degrees you had.

What she hadn't accounted for though, Felicity realized, was having to tell Oliver the news herself. He was trying to hide it but there was an air of hopeful expectancy about him and she hated having to burst his bubble.

"Two more weeks," Felicity informed him.

Oliver closed his eyes and his fists clenched at his side for a few seconds but then he looked at her and nodded.

"14 days," he said. "That's…doable."

Felicity took a couple slow steps toward him, mindful of the fact that the longer their forced abstinence went on the less comfortable Oliver was with her touching him casually. She understood of course; it was hard to be close without being _close_, especially when it had already been seven weeks since she gave birth to their son.

When he didn't pull away, Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just because _we_ can't doesn't mean I can't…for you," Felicity pointed out.

"It's not the same," Oliver sighed. "It's not _enough."_

"I know but the offer's open if you change your mind," Felicity said.

She pressed a kiss to his lips, intending to keep it light but Oliver had other ideas. His hands spanned her waist and squeezed before he picked her up and spun her against the wall. Pressing his body against hers, he pinned her in place and Felicity couldn't help moaning into his mouth. God, she missed the feel of him like this; hot and hard and wanting.

The kiss started to spiral, bruising and greedy. Oliver's tongue stabbed into her mouth over and over and she could tell he was trying to tame all the frustration that had built up over the last several weeks. Her hands went to the back of his head and she tangled her fingers in his hair as he dipped his head down and started sucking a path down her neck.

He slowed when he got to the spot where her left shoulder and collarbone met, worrying her skin with his teeth and tongue until he was certain he'd left a mark.

Felicity's legs were wrapped tightly around his hips and he couldn't help rocking into her even if several layers of clothes and doctor's orders prevented him sliding into her the way he wanted to.

Felicity gasped and her nails dug into his scalp.

"Oh god, Oliver," she groaned.

She arched her back off the wall, trying to get closer and intensify the sensations that she'd been missing.

"'miss you," Oliver mumbled against her neck, kissing his way back up to her mouth and sucking on her lower lip.

"14 days," Felicity rasped. "Only 336 hours. We spent more time than that agreeing on colors for Caleb's nursery."

Oliver snorted and stole another kiss before he set her down and stepped away from her.

"That was a horrible pep talk," he informed her.

"Be honest," Felicity countered. "There isn't anything I could say right now that would make you feel better."

"You're probably right," he said.

Just then the baby monitor in the hall crackled to life and the sound of Caleb crying floated towards them.

Felicity headed for the nursery with Oliver right behind her and he was the one who bent to scoop the baby into his arms.

"You, Caleb Thomas Queen," he said, "are lucky you're so damn cute. But just so we're clear. At some point in your life, you will be grounded for nine weeks and this will be the reason why."


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: YOUR WRITING333 ok my prompt: unestablished Olicity. It's pouring raining outside and Oliver refuses to let Felicity drive home in that weather. She spends the night at Oliver's and lots of sexual tension.**

"You're not driving home in that," Oliver said flatly, as he closed the front door.

Felicity sighed.

"It's a little bit of rain, Oliver," she said. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a torrential downpour," Oliver said. "And it's been a long day for all of us."

"All the more reason to let me _go home_," Felicity said. "So that I can get in my bed and sleep."

"Sleep here," Oliver said. "There's plenty of room."

"Oliver, I don't want to argue with you," Felicity began.

"Excellent," Oliver said. "I'll have Raisa do up one of the guest rooms."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Felicity said but it was already too late. Oliver was half way down the hall calling out to Raisa in Russian.

How one man could be so infuriating, she had no idea. They'd just sat through another one of those interminable investor's dinners. Felicity had had to smile and make small talk so that no one would think to comment on her genius level IQ and question – any more than they already did – why Oliver couldn't seem to function without her.

Felicity was tired and about to get seriously cranky. All she wanted was to be at home in her comfy sweats with a cup of hot chocolate and a couple episodes of Downton Abbey before she fell asleep. Was that really so much to ask for?

"Why don't you wait upstairs?" Oliver said. "There's a small library three doors on the right. Raisa will come get you when your room is ready."

Accepting that nothing short of bashing Oliver unconscious with the statue that sat on the entry table – and frankly, she wasn't even sure she had the energy to lift it – would get him to let her go home tonight, Felicity caved.

"Fine," she muttered.

She kicked off her wedges and scooped them up before climbing barefoot up the Queen's staircase and walking into the room Oliver had indicated. It was small but elegantly cozy. Dropping her shoes on the floor, Felicity tucked her legs under her and settled on the loveseat. Glancing around, she saw pictures of Oliver and Thea at different ages, with and without their parents. One photo of Oliver in particular caught her attention and she found herself reaching for the frame. It showed Oliver and a much older man – a grandfather perhaps – on a dock next to a lake. Oliver had a front tooth missing but he was holding up a fish that was practically as big as he was.

"My father's father," Oliver supplied from the doorway, the frame giving away which picture she was looking at. "He died a few months after we took that."

"I'm sorry," Felicity said, placing it back down.

"Me too," Oliver said. "Your room's just down the hall if you want to get settled."

"I do," Felicity said.

She followed Oliver down the absurdly wide hallway and her eyes widened at the room he ushered her into. She shouldn't have been taken aback because it wasn't like she didn't know how wealthy he was but still.

"It's a little much," Oliver began.

"No," Felicity deadpanned. "You think?"

"But it's actually the lesser of multiple decorating evils," Oliver said. "At least you'll be comfortable."

He crossed the threshold and indicated a phone on one of the bedside tables.

"That's a house phone that calls down to the kitchen if you press 0," Oliver said. "The night staff are on duty until six so if you get hungry or you need anything…"

"You have a night staff?" Felicity said.

Oliver started to explain but Felicity held up her hand.

"I don't even want to know," she said. "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep."

"Good night," Oliver said.

He headed to his own bedroom, stripped out of the rest of his suit and took a quick shower. He was just stepping into a pair of sweats when it occurred to him that Felicity might need something to sleep in. And more for his own peace of mind – because visions of Felicity naked in a bed three doors down from how did not peace of mind make – than her comfort, he grabbed one of his shirts and headed back down the hall.

He knocked gently and when he didn't get a response, he eased the door open only to be stopped in his tracks by the sight of Felicity wrapped in a towel, her blond hair piled on top of her head, baring the delicate curve of her neck, contorting herself in an attempt to put lotion on the backs of her shoulders.

Oliver cleared his throat causing Felicity to jump.

"Jesus Christ, Oliver," Felicity said indignantly.

"Let me help you with that," Oliver said.

He didn't wait for answer. He tossed the shirt he'd brought with him in the direction of the bed and reached for the bottle of lotion that Felicity was clutching in her right hand.

It didn't escape his notice that she stared at his bare chest for a few seconds more than was strictly necessary before she turned around quietly and presented him with her back. Rubbing the lotion between his hands to warm it, Oliver proceeded to start massaging it into her neck and shoulders. He kept his touch light as possible, acutely aware of the fact that there was only a towel standing and a pair of sweat pants standing between the two of them.

He pushed his thumb into a knot at the base of her shoulder blade and Felicity exhaled sharply.

"Hurt?" Oliver asked huskily.

"N—no," Felicity said, her breath sounding uneven to her own ears. "Just..."

He added a little bit more pressure and Felicity couldn't help her head falling to the side.

"Mmmm," she mumbled.

His hands smoothed up her spine and then out over her shoulders and Felicity had to bit down hard on her bottom lip to hold back the moan she could feel building in her throat. As it was, her toes were curled tight into the plush carpet and she could feel her muscles melting under the heat and pressure of his hands.

"Oliver?" Felicity said a moment later.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked, his voice so low she wouldn't have been able to hear him if he hadn't been whispering practically in her ear.

"For both our sakes," Felicity said. "You should probably stop touching me now."

"For both our sakes," Oliver repeated. "Right. Yeah."

A few moments passed before he actually lifted his hands away from her.

"I, uh…I brought you a shirt," Oliver said. "I thought you might want something to sleep in."

"Thanks," Felicity said, carefully tugging the towel more tightly around her.

Oliver swallowed hard and forced himself to tear his eyes away from her body.

"I'll see you in the morning," Oliver said, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Felicity threw herself onto the bed, her body all worked up thanks to Oliver's impromptu massage.

"There goes sleep," she muttered to herself. "But god damn was it worth it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: My prompt: unestablished Olicity. Fancy party at the Queen manor. Oliver runs into a obsessive ex-girlfriend. He introduces Felicity as his girlfriend and pleas for her to play along to get rid of the ex-girlfriend. Bonus points for sexual innuendos! :)**

Oliver wasn't sure he credited his vigilante training or whether it was simply a natural instinct for self-preservation but he sensed the threat almost immediately. He'd been scanning the room to make sure that nothing was amiss, when he spied her in his peripheral vision.

Rachel Donovan.

5'9 inches of brown haired pyscho crazy and she was walking towards him. Spotting Felicity across the room, Oliver headed toward her. His hand cupped her elbow as he interrupted her conversation.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I need your help," he said.

She blinked up at him.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Come with me," Oliver said.

He led her a few steps away towards the small alcove built into the staircase.

"What's going on?" Felicity inquired.

"I need you to be in love with me for the rest of the night," Oliver said.

"Excuse me?" Felicity replied.

"I would give you the long version but we don't have time," Oliver told her, ducking his head down so that to a casual observer it looked as if he was nibbling a path down her neck. As it was, his breath was warm against her skin and Felicity was finding it difficult to focus. Just when she thought she had a handle on Oliver's ability to be completely random and demanding, he did things like this.

"An ex of mine is here," Oliver said. "Isabel must have invited her. She is certifiably insane."

"Isabel?" Felicity murmured. "Yeah, I could have told you that."

"Her too," Oliver said. "But I'm talking about Rachel. She set my car on fire when I broke up with her. She tried to kidnap Thea. We had to get a restraining order against her."

"Then how is she here now?" Felicity asked, trying to squirm away from Oliver's hold on her hips. He simply leaned his body weight into her and pressed her so tightly into the wall that she had no choice but to stay still.

"She backed off when I got together with Laurel,," Oliver said. "Apparently she draws the line at being the other woman."

He straightened up to look down at her.

"So not to imply that you can be bought or anything," Oliver said. "But I will literally do anything you want or give you anything you want if you can convince her that we're in a relationship."

"Anything I want?" Felicity asked.

"Anything," Oliver agreed.

"An honest answer," Felicity said.

"To what?" Oliver asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Felicity said. "But one day, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to swear that no matter what it's about, if I call in this debt, you will give me a full and honest answer."

"Okay," Oliver agreed slowly. "But you know that I don't need to owe you for you to demand honesty from me. We're past that."

"I know," Felicity said. "But I also know there are still some things you don't like to talk about."

Oliver took a minute to process her words. She wasn't wrong and he knew there were things she wanted to know about him and his past that she'd never asked before because she didn't want to push him. And well beyond the favor she was about to do for him, she deserved for him to be completely honest with her when she did eventually break some of those walls down.

"It's a deal," Oliver said.

He stepped back and took her hand in his. Felicity allowed him to draw her back into the heart of the party. She grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing tray and they'd been mingling for nearly twenty minutes before the infamous Rachel approached.

"It's good to see you, Oliver," she purred.

"Rachel," Oliver said feigning shock. "This is...unexpected."

"I just got back to town and heard you were having a party," Rachel said. "I couldn't miss that. Not when it's been so long since we had a chance to catch up."

"Not long enough," Oliver said, his tone so civilized that it almost sounded as if he wasn't being rude.

He slipped his arm around Felicity and tugged her closer.

"Rachel, this is my girlfriend, Felicity," he said. "Felicity this is Rachel Donovan. We dated for like five minutes when I was young and dumb."

"Girlfriend?" Rachel repeated. "I thought she was just your executive assistant?"

Felicity gave a delicate shrug.

"My job is to make sure Oliver has everything he needs," she said. "In the office and at home. Occasionally in the car. And that one time..."

Oliver squeezed her waist and chuckled.

"I don't think she needs all the details," he said.

"You probably right," Felicity said with an impish grin.

She turned to Rachel.

"Suffice to say, being older and wiser has done wonders for his...skill set," Felicity said.

Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"How long have you been together?" she asked.

"I fell for him the minute he walked into my office and tried to convince me he'd spilled a latte on a laptop full of holes," Felicity said. "Not that I let him know it."

Oliver shook his head.

"It the only way I could think of to get her to talk to me," he said. "And seriously? You made me wait six months for a date on principle?"

"More of a test than anything else," Felicity said. "I want to see if you'd stick around."

"I'm here," Oliver said. "And I'm not going anywhere."

They were so lost in each other's eyes they didn't even notice when Rachel stalked away in disgust.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Professor/Student (or TA) AU.**

"I'm looking for Felicity Smoak," Oliver said, stepping into a small office and looking down at the paper in his hand to confirm that he'd gotten the name right.

"I'm Felicity," came a voice to his left.

Oliver looked over and froze.

"You're..."

Hot.

He didn't think he'd spoken out loud until he saw a blush creep its way up her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. "That was inappropriate."

Felicity cleared her throat.

"Is there something I can help you with...?"

"Oliver," he filled in.

"Oliver," Felicity repeated.

"Um, yeah. Professor Veerden said I should talk to you about getting some help on this project that's due in two weeks," Oliver said.

"Oh," Felicity said. "Sure. What's the project?"

Oliver started to explain but then paused.

"No offence intended..." he began.

"Not usually the best way to start a sentence," Felicity said.

"Agreed," Oliver said. "But still. Aren't you like...insanely young to be an Associate Professor?"

Felicity laughed and Oliver couldn't help thinking that she'd gone from hot to beautiful in the space of a smile.

"I'm legal if that's your question," Felicity said. "And also genius IQ. I graduated college at 17."

"That wasn't the question," Oliver said. "But definitely the answer I was looking for."

He gave her the patented Queen grin but she barely batted an eye. The initial attraction she hadn't been able to hide seemed firmly under control now.

"Tell me about your project," she said, getting up from behind her desk and walking toward him. He got a tantalizing glimpse of tightly toned legs that went on for miles thanks to the short pencil skirt she was wearing. Between that and the hint of cleavage on display thanks to her button down top, Oliver was realizing that the academic look really turned him on.

"It's an app," Oliver said. "The idea is that it will track in live time the hottest clubs on any given night."

Felicity cocked her head to one side.

"Explain," she said. "I would have though that the characteristics that make a club "hot" would need to be measured for longer than one night."

"In general yes," Oliver said. "But this is more of a "where's the party" deal. It's about where more people are headed, where the music is better, or where something outrageous is going on. Think of it as a club thermometer on any given night."

"And you think people would be interested in this?" Felicity asked.

"I know they will be," Oliver said confidently.

Felicity gave him a small smile.

"You're not what I expected," she said.

"I'm really good at doing the opposite of what people expect," Oliver said, stepping closer to her. "For example, I bet you're not expecting me to ask you out right now, are you?"

Felicity took a step back, which Oliver countered with another step forward.

"But I would really like to take you out sometime," Oliver said. "Maybe for drinks? Or we could hit the club scene and test out the amazing app we're going to create together."

"Partners now, are we?" Felicity queried.

"I think we'd be excellent partners in all sorts of things," Oliver said, staring at her intently.

He noticed her eyes turning a darker shade of blue so he knew she wasn't unaffected.

He stepped even closer.

"I have to get to my next class," he said in a low tone. "But call me sometime. You might find out there are some expectations I don't mind living up to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Established! Conference phone call, Oliver has been a huge tease, Felicity gets revenge in the form of straddling him in his desk chair mid-call**

Felicity waited ten minutes after the start of Oliver's conference call to make her move. She'd already showered and smoothed the lilac scented lotion he loved on her into her skin. Clad in her latest purchase from one of Starling City's more exclusive lingerie boutiques and a peach silk robe, she cracked open the door to his study and stepped inside.

Oliver glanced up at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you need something?" he mouthed.

Felicity shook her head and untied her robe. She let it fall open and off her shoulders to reveal the blue and black lace balcony bra and matching lace boy short panties she had on in addition to the black stockings and garter belt.

She saw Oliver's eyes widen and his nostrils flared just a little. She had his full attention and she knew it. Smiling to herself, she slowly started walking towards him, the sound of her heels muffled by the carpet.

When she was just out of his reach, she turned around and peeked at him over her shoulder.

He looked tense, his whole body was coiled tight with tension.

She arched an eyebrow and nodded in direction of the speaker phone where someone was calling his name.

He blinked.

"Sorry, what was that, Greg?" he asked.

"I asked if you'd made a decision on the media strategy around the opening of the new sub division," Greg repeated.

"Not yet," Oliver said. "Still waiting on feedback from our in country team. We'll let you know before the end of the week. Let's move on to the technical notes."

That started an entire conversation that Oliver knew full well wouldn't require his full concentration. Putting the speakerphone on mute, he narrowed his eyes at Felicity.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked silkily.

"Getting even," Felicity said, hopping up onto the corner of his desk.

"This looks more like a reward," Oliver said leaning forward.

Felicity reached for one of his desk drawers and extracted two pairs of handcuffs that she'd stashed earlier.

"Let's see if you still think so in a few minutes," Felicity told him. "You willing to play?"

"With you?" Oliver said. "Always."

Felicity handcuffed him to his chair and then unmuted the speakerphone. She could tell Oliver hadn't anticipated that move on her part, mostly because he knew that for all the things they'd done and explored with each other, she wasn't much of an exhibitionist. She didn't thrive on the thrill of almost getting caught.

After testing his restraints, Felicity climbed into Oliver's lap and settled herself with her knees on either side of his hips. She brushed the backs of her hands over his jaw and then started to place small, silent kisses along it and down his neck. Her fingers nimbly undid the buttons on his shirt until she could put press her palms to his bare skin.

Oliver swallowed hard but he didn't make a sound, not even when she scraped her nails down his chest and bent her head to lick a circle around his nipples. She kissed her way back to his shoulder and then bit down on his earlobe.

Oliver's jaw locked and there was a muscle ticking in it, all of which let her know that while she was getting to him, he didn't intend to break.

We'll see about that, Felicity thought to herself.

Reaching down between them, she slowly drew the zipper of his pants down, careful to stifle the sound of it, and then she slipped her hand inside and wrapped it around his penis. He was hard and getting harder and when she started to stroke him, he couldn't help the way his hips lifted into her touch.

She released his erection and dipped her index finger between her legs, coating it with the slick proof of her arousal. She held her finger up to his mouth and he didn't hesitate before wrapping his lips around it, sucking it clean and running tongue around it for good measure.

Felicity leaned forward and placed her lips right against his ear. "Do you like how wet I am for you?" she whispered.

Oliver nodded.

"Say it," Felicity commanded.

"Yes," Oliver said softly.

"Louder," Felicity instructed, rocking her hips against him.

"I said yes, damn it," Oliver snapped, clearly having forgotten all about the conference.

Felicity smiled triumphantly and sat backward.

"Yes, what?" asked a feminine voice from the speaker phone.

"What?" Oliver barked.

"You said yes and…"

"Something's come up," Oliver interrupted. "Everyone off the line. _Now._"

"Should we reschedule…" Greg began.

"Off. The. Line," Oliver growled. "_Now."_

Fifteen seconds later the auto attendant had finished announcing the departure of all the call's participants.

"You are in so much trouble," Oliver told her.

"You're the one hand cuffed to a chair," Felicity said, still gleeful.

Oliver gave one hard yank, snapping the handcuffs on both his wrists in half.

"You were saying?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt: Family fluff! Anything with their daughter cuddling up to him**

"Daddy, wake up!"

Oliver, ever the light sleeper, cracked one eye open and turned to look at his six year old daughter who was peering at him from the edge of the bed.

"Mommy says nap time is over," Lara continued. "She says Auntie Thea and Uncle Roy and Uncle Diggle are coming soon you so hafta come help her now."

"Wanna know a secret?" Oliver said.

Lara brightened and scrambled onto the bed, her blond curls bouncing. She crawled over him and Oliver scooped her up, tickling her and earning shrieks and giggles until he settled her into the crook of his arm.

"Your Mommy is super woman," Oliver said. "She doesn't really need me."

"Every super hero has a side kick," Felicity quipped from the doorway of the bedroom. "So yeah, you get to be my man Friday."

"Today is Sunday," Oliver said. "Man Friday is on vacation."

"Well," Felicity said, joining them on the bed. "I supposed we could call everyone and cancel. Tell them not to bother bringing Raisa's blinis or strawberry soda or toys of any kind."

"Really?" Oliver questioned.

"Nooo!" Lara exclaimed at the same time. "I want toys! And strawberry soda."

"You wouldn't want to disappoint your daughter, now would you?" Felicity asked.

"You're ruthless," Oliver told her, sitting up.

He glanced pointedly at her still flat stomach.

"This one better be a boy," he told her. "I'm sick of being outnumbered."

"Poor baby," Felicity teased. "Lara, I think Daddy needs extra hugs and kisses now. He's grumpy."

Lara threw her arms around her father's neck and smacked kisses all over his face.

"Okay, okay," Oliver said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to the floor. He got to his feet, settled Lara on his shoulders and turned to his wife. "You win."

"Don't I always?" Felicity said.

"Gloating is not an attractive quality," Oliver said.

"What's goating mean?" Lara wanted to know. "Does it mean we can have a goat?"

"No, honey," Oliver said. "No goats. Gloating means being annoying when you get your way."

Lara pondered that.

"It's better to be annoying when you _don't_ get your way," she pointed out.

"How about we try not to be annoying at all?" Felicity suggested, laughing.

"I have an even better idea," Oliver said. "How about we get Daddy some coffee so he doesn't fall asleep at the grill."

Felicity made a face and then bolted for the bathroom.

Oliver winced. Her morning sickness hadn't been too bad so far this pregnancy but her olfactory memory was playing horrible tricks on her. The mention of something could trigger the mental memory of a smell and set her off.

"Is Mommy okay?" Lara asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," Oliver said reassuringly. "The same thing used to happen when you lived in Mommy's tummy."

"Really?" Lara asked. "How come?"

"It was to let us know you were there so we could get ready," Oliver said.

Felicity reemerged looking a little pale.

"You good?" he asked her.

"The C – word is officially on the list of things you can't say to me," Felicity said.

"So we'll have tea," Oliver said.

"You hate tea," Felicity pointed out.

"But I love you," he said sweetly.

"Good answer," Felicity said. "But you're not off the hook."

"Didn't think I would be," Oliver agreed.

He put Lara on her feet.

"Wanna help your mother boss me around?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" Lara said.

Oliver snorted.

"Yeah," he said to Felicity. "That apple didn't fall far from your tree _at all_."


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: Established olicity - telling Digg they're engaged :D**

"We have to tell Diggle," Felicity said.

"We can tell him tomorrow," Oliver said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and running his hand up and down her bare arm.

"But how?" Felicity asked.

She turned to look at Oliver.

"We can't just blurt it out," she said. "Although knowing me, I probably would."

Oliver smiled.

"You wouldn't blurt it out," he said. "You'd be talking about something completely different, go off on a tangent then a different tangent and _then_ you'd tell him we're engaged."

Felicity shoved him playfully.

"You said I'm cute when I ramble," she said.

"You are," Oliver said, dropping a kiss on her nose and then another on her lips.

Her hand came up to curl around his neck so she could arch into him and deepen the kiss. Oliver, smoothed a lock of hair away from her face as they pulled apart.

"So you want to make it into a thing, huh?" he said. "Telling Diggle."

"We should," Felicity said. "I mean he's the one that's known from the beginning that we'd end up here. In fact I'm not sure we'd _be_ here if not for him. On so many levels."

"True," Oliver said. "You have something in mind?"

"Not yet," Felicity said. "But we'll think of something."

A week later, they had everything in place. Oliver was out patrolling when Felicity got an alert on the other side of town and sent Diggle out to look into it.

"Do you see anything suspicious," Felicity asked.

"So far the coast is clear," Diggle said. "I'm going to see if I can get inside."

"Be careful," Felicity said.

"Always am," Diggle responded.

Felicity heard the sound of creaking doors and careful footsteps and the tracker Dig was wearing allowed her to monitor his progress as he moved deeper into the building.

"Any idea what they guys that were here before were looking for?" Diggle asked softly.

"There's an architect's office on the 8th floor," Felicity said. "Same company that just got the contract to build the new Starling City Tower downtown. The plans would be worth a lot of money in the wrong hands."

"Got it," Diggle said.

He made his way up several flights of stairs and spied the door to the architectural firm wide open with the glass bashed in.

"They tossed this place pretty good," Diggle said, looking around. "But it looks abandoned now."

"I'm pulling up schematics now," Felicity said. "Trying to see if there's a safe or a vault anywhere in there."

Her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Check the far wall," she told Diggle.

He crossed the office floor and followed Felicity's instructions around the next corner.

"They got to it," Diggle said. "There's dozens of sets of plans in here. It's going to hard to tell what's missing."

"Do you see anything else in there that could be useful?" Felicity asked.

"I don't think so," Diggle began. "Wait. Looks like an external hard drive on one of the upper shelves."

A muffled sound came over the comms.

"Got it," Dig said.

"Is there a computer you can plug it into?" Felicity asked. "I should be able to hack into their system pretty easily."

Diggle scanned the room and spotted a laptop sitting open on one of the conference room tables.

"Give me a minute," he said.

Moments later they were hooked up, Felicity had bypassed a bunch of firewalls and other security protocols and started scanning through files.

All of a sudden a video popped up.

"You getting this, Felicity?" Diggle asked.

Before she responded, the video started to play and to Diggle's complete shock, Oliver and Felicity were beaming at him from the screen.

"You had to know we were going to make you work for it," Oliver said.

Felicity poked him in the side.

"You're our closest family," she said. "So we wanted you to be the first to know that…"

Felicity held up her left hand and Diggle blinked at the ring that had very definitely not been there when he saw her earlier.

"We're getting married!" Felicity finished.

"Son of a bitch," Diggle muttered.

"That better be an approving curse," Oliver said, materializing in the doorway.

Diggle looked up and spotted Felicity just behind Oliver looking excited and nervous.

"You two," Diggle said shaking his head.

He grinned.

"Congratulations," he said.

He pulled Oliver into a quick hug.

"About time you got your shit together," he said.

Oliver snorted and Dig picked Felicity up off the floor and squeezed her tight.

"I'm really happy for you guys," he said. "But the next time you have a major life changing moment, dinner or a phone call will do."


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt: I need an Oliver POV fic of that last Olicity scene from last night: Because like, what was going on in his head when he cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes to savour his touch, leaned into his hand and hmmed in complete and utter contentment?**

**You just know there was a storm going on in there. How can this wonderful girl love him this much, trust him this much and take so much comfort from him? How does he even begin to deserve this?**

**He doesn't.**

**And maybe that's why he leaves so fast (honestly, he was just like "you'll always be my girl felicity *big smile* *oh shit freaking out* *NOPE LEAVING NOW SO LEAVING*), because he can't take her adorableness, and he can't take the things she's making him feel.**

**(I actually hate when people talk about Oliver not deserving Felicity because firstly no and secondly if they both love each other it really doesn't matter AT ALL but you just know that Oliver thinks he's the worst and really bad for her. Oliver bby we've got to work on your self hate issue because it is out of hand.)**

**(Although he did make some headway during that scene with Laurel, good on you babe, you do not need to feel guilty for absolutely everything that happens around you.)**

**ANYWAY I REALLY NEED THIS, CAN SOMEONE DO THIS?**

Not you.

That's all Oliver can think to himself when he finds out Felicity's been shot.

It's all he can think as they get her back to the foundry and Sara patches her up. It repeats itself over and over in the back of his mind as he listens to her talk about how she's always wanted to take a bullet for someone. He wants to tell her that there isn't anyone in the world worth her being hurt for and that includes Sara. Sara, who means so much to him in so many ways but who he wouldn't hesitate to leave to her own devices if he had to make the choice right now between her and Felicity.

It's not because Sara has more combat skills (though there is that). It's because Sara's already broken, she's been to the depths of hell just like he has, she's done things to survive that she'll never speak about like there are things he'll never speak about. He and Sara, they're tainted in ways Felicity was never supposed to be.

Not you, never you, he thinks again.

And she's so adorably proud of herself for having her very own scar that he finds it hard to be mad at her for putting herself in that situation in the first place. He knows how brave she is and how strong (she's the strongest of them all, isn't she?) and even if it has nothing to do with him, he is proud of her.

But she scares him shitless too.

He's terrified that one day her bravery and her strength will get her seriously hurt or worse. Scared that she won't ever play it safe and let him take care of her. Scared that she doesn't and won't ever need him quite in the way that he needs her.

Because he does need her.

Felicity is light; she brings light into his life and when he looks at her all hopped up on oxycodone he feels that warmth steal over him again, settling into his bones and chasing away the chill that Lian Yu had etched there in blood. A chill he thought would be there forever but it turns out that forever only meant until Felicity.

He basks in it even though he knows he shouldn't, even though he knows it's greedy and selfish to take her light and ignore all the dark and ugly things she's gotten from him in return. He knows that if he asked her, she'd say it was her choice; her choice to stay, to stand by him, to fight with him.

But if he really was the hero she believes him to be, he wouldn't let her choose the darkness, choose him. He'd find a way to save her from herself and let her go.

He's not a hero and he'll hold onto her for as long she lets him.

When he turns around to talk to her, he has to fold his arms tightly across his chest. If he doesn't he knows he won't be able to stop himself from reaching for her, pulling her close and holding her tight and never, ever, letting her go.

When she denies feeling left out, he doesn't say anything. He just keeps his eyes locked on hers, silently asking her to be honest and letting her know that he would never, could never, think less of her for admitting to a moment of weakness.

"I'm just used to being your girl," she says.

His heart slams into his rib cage at those unexpected words. The idea of Felicity being his; not his friend or partner or confidante but simply his overwhelms him. She back peddles, trying to let him into her mind so that he knows that being his girl girl is different than being his girl. All his heart hears is that she was used to being his, that she liked it, that she missed it when she thought she was losing it.

He can't resist touching her then; to reassure her but also himself that this remarkable woman was real and safe and if not his than at least here with him.

He smiles at her because she is light and she protects and nourishes whatever little bit of light is left in him.

"You will always be my girl, Felicity," he tells her.

Because always means forever and forever is Felicity.


End file.
